Pokemon: Beast Wars
by Gurahk
Summary: A Pokemon/Transformers Crossover. Inspired by charizardag's story. Featuring the enitire first season o Beast Wars and then some, with a mix of Pokemon. Contains many shippings! Enjoy! Please R&R!


Pokemon

Beast Wars

Prologue

Theft of the Golden Disk

(A/N: I have to give credit to charizardag for inspiring me to do this. This is a Pokemon/Transformers crossover, with a few shippings. Enjoy!)

Narrator: On the planet Cybertron, the Maximals have raged war with their enemies-the Predacons-for centuries. But now, the Predacons have plans to steal an ancient artifact from the archives known as the "Golden Disk" to rule the universe! Now, the Maximals must stop them in this series of events known as the Beast Wars!!!!

The intro song "Aratanaru Chikai (Acoustic Version)" is played and the intro is shown (will be written at another time)

We now see a transformer with a disk made out of gold in a chair speaking to someone.

???????: Come forward. I have called you here in regard to a little known artifact called the Golden Disk. A seemingly insignificant scrap of metal made by a small, flailed species hardly worth mentioning. And yet, this object holds the key to the conquest of the whole Cybertron. For over 300 cycles, the Golden Disk is getting the mystery of incredible power under its shimmering surface. I can tell you the tale of a thousand Maximals and Predacons that have hunted this dark relic. Every story has the same ending: destruction.

We now see who he is speaking to: a group of Predacons led by Megatron.

???????: I have nothing but faith in you, Megatron. In fact, I'm as fond of you as if you were my own son. The plan to recover the Golden Disk is daring, ambitious, I might even say brilliant. (chuckles) After all, it is _my_ idea. (chuckles) My agents have—let's just say—stumbled up to the ship you need. More importantly, they have identified the data archive that contains all the information the Maximals have of the disk, including it's current location. Don't forget, Megatron. You may retrieve the data card, but only _I_ can decode it.

Megatron: Of course, Cryotek.

And with that, Megatron and his crew left Cryotek's chamber, with one of his agents named Ramjet.

Cryotek: Take care, my pupil. (chuckles)

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Later, at the Maximal Power Station B4-Y, one of Megatron's henchmen named Gliponok was waiting for one of Cryotek's henchmen named Backslash. At last, he arrived and contacted Megatron shortly after.

Megatron: You know what to do, Backslash.

Meanwhile, at the central branch of the Cybertropolis Maximal Data Archive, Megatron, Ramjet, and his lieutenant, Charibot, were preparing for the theft. Ramjet was slicing the edges off with his gun. After he was done, Charibot used his crane to lift it up and place it aside. Ramjet scanned the halls and saw some invisible security lasers.

Ramjet: Standard security web? Could be trouble.

Megatron called Backslash & Gliponok to fix this problem.

Megatron: Team Alpha, let us bring down the lights. Yeeessss.

Backslash: Consider it done.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Gliponok set the demolition charges all around the station. But as soon as he was done, he was caught by a Maximal Guard.

Maximal: What the--?! What're you--?! Stop! Stop right there!! What do you think you're—AUGH!!

Soon, he was killed by Backslash.

Backslash: Watch your back, clamps.

Gliponok grunted about this.

Meanwhile, at the Predacon Transwarp Research Center D-F, there was a break-in. Megatron's crew needed the ship they had and busted in to take it and kill all who stood in their way. Afterwards, one of the soldiers walked through. His name was Aerosaur.

Aerosaur: Such fools they were to resist us. The Darksyde is ours!!

(A/N: That wasn't in the original. I just added that line in there.)

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When Ramjet tried to get in touch with the teams, for some reason, he got no response.

Ramjet: Team Beta, what's your status? Team Alpha, report!

Megatron: (groans) Amateurs. What could be stalling them?

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Backslash was arming the demolition charges. But soon, he was caught, red-handed by a Maximal guard.

Maximal: Alright. Stand up, nice and slow.

Backslash: Uhh...this isn't what it looks like.

Maximal: Yeah. Like I haven't heard _that_ one.

A few feet away, Gliponok was watching and prepared to destroy the power station with Backslash still on it.

Gliponok: NOW who needs to watch their back?! (laughs)

And soon, the power station was destroyed and all the lights went out, as well as the life of Backslash.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Megatron: The security grid is down. Quickly, before emergency power kicks in!!

Megatron and Charibot rushed in to get the data of the Golden Disk. A Maximal Guard was patrolling the archives. He had to use a flashlight after the lights went out. Soon, however, Charibot grabbed him and pushed him into a wall, thus killing him. Megatron proceeded to take all the data of the Golden Disk and Charibot placed a bomb to destroy the archives.

Megatron: Ah, excellent. Computer, begin Priority-1 transmission. On Private Frequency X9.

Predacon Computer: Acknowledged.

Meanwhile, another one of Megatron's men, known as Tarantulas, was receiving the transmission Megatron was making.

Predacon Computer: Ongoing transmission received. Commencing full decryption. Time to completion: 3.25 cycles.

Tarantulas did his signature cackle in pleasure.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Soon, the lights turned back on and as the Predacons exited the archives, some Maximals were firing at them.

MEGATRON TERRORIZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Megatron transformed into robot mode and blasted at all the Maximals he could shoot down. As he was being chased, Charibot threw the data to another Predacon, who gladly took it. He soon landed in an alley and was surrounded by Maximal Guards. He shot them with his laser eyes. He saw one last remaining with an Energon Axe. Charibot took out a samurai sword and the two charged at each other.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ramjet later went to Cryotek's chamber to check up on him.

Cryotek: At long last, I can almost feel the disk in my hands. (laughs)

Ramjet: What about the Maximals?

Cryotek: Who do you think called them? With the archive destroyed, there will be no evidence to implicate me. (laughs)

Ramjet: And Megatron?

Cryotek: Someone had to take the fall and throw the Maximals off the trail long enough for the _real_ Prime to go down.

Ramjet: But you said--

Cryotek: What I said was true. I couldn't have been fonder of Megatron if he were my own son. Well, if you lose a son, it is possible to get another. (laughs) There's only one Golden Disk. After all, he was bound to betray me. And I simply chose to betray _him_ first.

He looked in a small ball and saw Cryotek failed. Megatron was still alive! Then, some Maximals barged in and arrested Cryotek and Ramjet.

Cryotek: MEGATRON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile, Megatron had finally gotten his hands on the Golden Disk.

Megatron: (chuckles) Yeeessss.

Then, the Predacons took off in the Darksyde, which was soon followed the Maximal ship, the Axalon.

So before the Beast Wars prepare to begin, there is one thing left to be said...

Cryotek: I wish to speak to my lawyer.

TO BE CONTINUED....

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(A/N: I really hope you liked this. I spent the entire night working on this. You can watch this on YouTube as a two-parter! Hope you like it!!)


End file.
